


Limbo

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tries to find a cure for Albus's injured hand, but they find something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



> Written for for the [Snape Rare Pairing Ficathon ](http://niuserre.livejournal.com/88214.html)

Albus's POV

The pain assaults you like an eagle diving to capture its pray: fast and merciless. You look at your hand. Dead. It should be dead, but it's not. There would be no pain if it were truly dead. Instead, it's a constant reminder of how little time you have left.

You can't afford to be melancholic, you tell yourself. Instead, you clutch your arm, and make your way to the dungeons. A brief glance at a mirror shows your face distorted with anguish. Ghosts and portraits, usually so friendly, seem to sense your pain and leave you alone. Peeves appears in the middle of a corridor, right in front of you, mouth opened to create some commotion, but then he sees you, he closes his mouth abruptly, and disappears again. A trace of your good humour surfaces, and you wonder if you could scare Tom to death tonight.

You finally reach your destination. Before you can even knock, the door leading to Severus’s quarters swings open, and you're greeted by a goblet shoved in front of your face.

"Drink this," Severus orders you in that abrupt tone of his, but you hear the concern nonetheless.

You smile at him, because his presence alone makes you feel better. "I thought I was the one who's supposed to know everything in this castle."

Severus sniggers. "Old age is giving you illusions of omnipotence, Headmaster."

"Too bad you don't have the same power, Severus, or you could manage to make a potion that doesn't taste like dragon piss." The potions that he's been feeding you have one thing in common, their horrid taste. You wonder if it's part of some Potions makers' code that prohibits them to make things taste … like lemon sherbets. 

He's staring at you, probably wondering where your mind has gone. He's used to your frequent mental leap. You finally take the goblet and raise it in the air. "Cheers." You swallow it in one gulp, trying not to breathe as the liquid goes down, hoping that it will stop you from tasting it. It doesn't. "It's a new one."

Severus nods as he takes the goblet from your hand. As he turns to put the goblet in its proper place, you see a proud look on his face. You still don't understand why your knowledge of potions makes him proud, but it does, and you're unwilling to ask, not when so much saddens him already. 

"Don't just stand there, come in." He waves his hand, and the door closes behind you. With anyone else, this would be an attempt to impress the person, but you know that with you, it's a simple gesture. Another instinctive reaction that shows just how comfortable Severus is around you. It warms your heart to know how much trust there is between you considering your past history.

"This potion needs a little longer to suppress the pain, however I believe that the results will be longer lasting." His hands move over your robe as he speaks, fingers deftly reaching for the fasteners, opening them, pushing flaps of fabrics aside until he's almost undressed you.

There's something wrong, something you don't quite get it, but the feeling becomes a reality when he kneels in front of you. He hates it. Not the blowjob, he's happy to give them as much as he enjoys receiving them. No, it's the kneeling that it's wrong. "Severus?" 

He looks up, eyes an intense shade of black. "I want you."

Never a great romantic, your Severus, but you see the truth in those words, even if you still don't understand exactly what is happening. 

"Then, I know for a fact that the school provides you with a very comfortable bed," you say with an amused smile as you reach for him.

He stands up, and nods curtly, before moving to his bedroom. You're left with no choice but to follow. You don't miss the fact that he's getting undressed as he walks, and within moments he's naked in his bed.

"I know you aren't much for foreplay-"

He cuts you off unexpectedly. "Get in bed, Albus."

You look at him questioningly, hoping that he'll volunteer something, because you've learned through the years, that no amount of prodding will overcome this particular tone, the one reserved for fumbling first years (and reckless lovers, Severus likes to add). "As you wish," you finally say, but he only snorts in response. 

You lie next to him, and you begin to explore his body with meticulous precision. Your time with him is so precious that you don't wish to miss any detail. 

He looks at you with a mixture of lust and curiosity, and you still don't understand, but then a jolt of… something… you can't even describe the sensation of lust, desire and pain that gushes through your fibres.

He brushes your hair. "It's the potion," he says calmly. "Don't fight it, and you'll feel fine soon enough."

You should be upset, but this is Severus, your own scheming snake, and you trust him not to hurt you.

"This should make it easier." His lips are on yours before you can ask what will make it easier.

Your kisses are normally languid preludes to nights spent together, but tonight nothing is as it should be. Another jolt assaults you, and the taste of his lips isn't enough. 

You push him onto his back, pinning him to the mattress with raw magic as your tongue thrusts inside his mouth. You expect him to summon his wand, to defend himself from this unauthorised use of magic. Instead, he lies there, legs spreading to give you more room.

You're already hard as you rock against his hip. This is wrong, so very wrong. You're too old to be shagging like an inconsiderate and horny teenager. Once again, you look at him. "What exactly is this potion doing?" Even those few words take an enormous amount of self control, because at the moment, you feel this drive, this insane need to bury your cock inside his tight body.

He smirks at you. "Would you like me to give you a potions lesson right this moment? I'd have thought that you would have enjoyed it," he says arching up against you.

Good Merlin, he will drive you mad, absolutely mad with need. "Stop it or I'll hurt you," you hiss, still trying to hold on to your control.

He wears the questioning expression now, looking at you like he wants to discover some inexplicable answer just by watching your reaction, but it's only for a moment, and then he's inscrutable again. "You won't, not tonight."

What does that mean? You don't have the lucidity to work that out, not at the moment, but you file it away for later. "Stubborn brat," you murmur, and he actually laughs, the saucy imp.

Then his fingers move slowly over your cheek, and his expression changes. You see a need there that reflects your own. "Don't fight it, Albus," he tells you in a deep voice, just as he hooks his legs around yours.

You stop thinking and obey this need you have, you obey _him_. Your prick presses against his hole, and before you can express any objection, he pushes back, and heat surrounds the head of your cock.

The ability to stop evaporates as you drive your erection inside Severus's tight body. The channel is wet and relaxes. Potion or charm, you don't know, but Severus's repertoire is varied both in the bedroom and outside.

"You're still thinking," Severus says as he buries his fingers into your hair and pulls you into a scorching kiss.

"Merlin…good lord…" The waves of sensations are closer, stronger now, destroying any vestige of rationality, and you surrender to them, using your body and your magic to push harder and deeper into Severus's body.

You can feel the brutal power of your magic pouring out of you and swirling in the room, electrifying the air until it envelops both of you. Severus is staring at you, oily hair stuck to his face, eyes fighting to stay open with each new thrust. Then he finally closes them, and you can show some of the guilt you feel for using him this way, for this physical and magical assault. You wish you could stop, but the potion doesn't allow you. You pray that he'll forgive you, but then he always does.

"Albus… god… please…" Severus is always so quiet in bed, but now words pour out from his mouth like a litany until he freezes and then cries out. Before your guilt escalates, you register the hand between your bodies, you feel the wetness on your stomach.

The last remnant of guilt breaks away when you see the sated look on his face, and you bask into power of magic and love. A new energy is unleashed as desire mounts inside your body until it explodes with your orgasm.

You fall on top of him, and yet you aren't as tired as you should be. "What happened, Severus?"

"The potion taps into your magic. This was the fastest way to make it work without you experiencing a slow build up that could have affected the students," he tells you calmly. "How's the hand?"

You notice that it doesn't hurt anymore. You aren't even sure when it stopped hurting. "It's fine."

"It should last for about a month according to my calculations," he answers satisfied.

You draw back, and stare at him for a moment. "We can't use this one again," you finally say.

"But it works!" he answers annoyed.

"I know." You soften your tone, while you caress his face. "But I can't hurt you."

He closes his eyes, and turns his head away from you. "I told you, you wouldn't."

Oh yes, he said that, but you were too busy to translate his words into anything meaningful. Now, you concentrate on him. You know him too well, you've seen him grow up from a child into a powerful wizard, you've learned to recognize his insecurities and desires. "You liked it," you finally say, knowing that you're right. "You could have said something; you certainly didn't need a potion."

He turns, anger crossing his feature. "I'm tired of you treating me like I'll break soon. You're the one-"

"The one dying," you say softly.

He nods, and buries his head against your chest. "That's how you'll hurt me," he mumbles. "By asking me to-"

"To kill me?"

"To stay alive," he snaps back.

You chuckle. "Oh yes, a great burden, indeed, but you have a job, my dear," you add, your tone serious once more. "I am relying on you, Severus. I trust only you."

"When it's done…"

You brush his hair away, and kiss his forehead. "When it's done, you can join me… if you'd like."

He nods again. "I'd like that very much."

"All right." Death, the next great adventure. You know it's close, but it will have to wait until Severus is ready to join you. Until then, you can stay in Limbo, watching over him.


End file.
